


Me falta mi cama

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Blankets, Ficlet, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No tengo miedo. Solo estoy diciendo que... no soy habituado a dormir en el futon. Eso es todo. Soy habituado a mi colchón. Y a mi cobija, la con los cochecitos. Esto sólo es blanco. Me pone nervioso.”





	Me falta mi cama

**Me falta mi cama**

Yamada veía claramente que Yuri empezaba a ser tenso.

Era sábado, y esa mañana la madre del menor lo había acompañado a casa de Ryosuke, como ya se habían acordado desde casi una semana.

Chinen iba a dormir allí, y a medida que se acercaba la hora de acostarse, Ryosuke lo veía hacerse más y más agitado, nervioso.

No le había preguntado nada, pero pensaba que fuera un poco extraño.

Se había divertido ese día, estaba seguro de eso.

Habían jugado en el jardín la entera mañana, después del almuerzo se habían acostados por un poco y después habían pronto vuelto a jugar.

Yamada estaba particularmente satisfecho de ese día, y pensaba que el menor lo fuera también.

No entendía, entonces, ese improviso cambio de humor, ese mirarse alrededor con aire fruncida, como si fuera enojado por algo.

Su madre los había acostado después de la cena, dando un beso en la mejilla a ambos y apagando la luz, dejando encendida la lámpara sobre la mesilla, sabiendo que su hijo tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

Ryosuke había cerrado los ojos, dando las buenas noches a Chinen, pero no había tenido éxito de dormir.

Seguía oyendo el menor agitarse en el futon a lado de la cama, girarse de lado a lado sin buscar paz.

En fin se había cansado de escucharlo y se había sentado en el colchón, mirándolo fijo con su cabeza inclinada.

“¿Yuri? ¿Pasa algo malo?” le preguntó, preocupado.

Vio el menor sentarse también, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretar el futon con una mano.

“No. No pasa algo malo.” murmuró, poco convencido. “Sólo, es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir fuera de casa.” explicó, sin añadir algo más.

Yamada sonrió, saliendo de la cama y yendo a sentarse acerca de él en el futon.

“Comprendo. Yo también, la primera vez que no he dormido en casa mía, he tenido un poco de miedo porque no estaba en mi cama. Pero...” empezó a decir, pero el menor lo interrumpió.

“_No tengo miedo.”_ siseó Yuri, enojado. “Solo estoy diciendo que... no soy habituado a dormir en el futon. Eso es todo. Soy habituado a mi colchón. Y a mi cobija, la con los cochecitos.” tomó el futon para mostrárselo. “Esto sólo es blanco. Me pone nervioso.” Se puso en pie, agarrando una esquina de la cobija que cubría la cama de Yamada. “La tuya no es mal. La mía es más hermosa, pero aún esta con los animales es bonita.” le dijo, alusivo.

Ryosuke frunció el ceño, entendiendo lo que el menor quería decirle.

“De acuerdo.” concedió. “Si nos apretamos, podemos estar juntos en mi cama.” le dijo, volviendo a acostarse y tratando de hacer sitio al menor, que se puso contento a lado de él, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada y sonriendo.

“Gracias, ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Así es mucho mejor!” exclamó, girándose hacia él. “Y yo no tengo miedo.” reiteró, cerrando sus ojos.

Yamada cabeceó, sin contestar.

Sabía que lo que no gustaba a Yuri era la idea de dormir solo en una cama que no fuera la suya, y que tenía un poco de miedo, aún nunca iba a admitirlo, pero fingió de creerle como siempre había hecho en situaciones como esa.

No importaba, en fundo.

Se acostó, tratando de no molestarlo, y puso la cabeza en la almohada a lado de la suya, mirando su expresión serena antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo que importaba, era que Yuri siguiera siendo feliz.


End file.
